poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku Black
Goku Black, usually referred to as Black, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu, a former North Kai and Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu, from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Appearance His original appearance is the same as his future timeline counterpart, being an above-average height Kai of slim built and green skin, and with a white Mohawk. However, after killing the original present Gowasu, he wore his former master's matching set of gold and green Potara earrings. After stealing the original present Goku's body, it underwent physical changes. While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and more defined eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His hair is also a noticeably dark shade of black with only four front spikes and three back ones. While initially wearing his Supreme Kai attire, he soon after taking Goku's body began wearing a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also gave the right Potara earring to his future counterpart while still wearing the other earring on his left ear. In the anime, he also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger, while in the manga, his counterpart is trusted with wearing it. Also, in the manga, he has dark outlines around his eyes. Trivia * Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime characters Category:Evil Clones Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadistic characters Category:Universal Threats Category:Strong Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Omnicidal Maniac Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Mario's enemies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Twins Category:Evil Creations Category:VILLAINS Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Characters voiced by Sean Schemmel Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains